Celos
by pili20394
Summary: Sintió que toda su sangre circulaba a su rostro. Sus manos formaban unos muy lindos puños y que si no le echaban un poco de agua a su cara, explotaría pues todo el calor se había acumulado allí. Sep, su rostro se calentaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen xd**

* * *

**CELOS**

—Aléjate de ella si aprecias tu estúpida y mísera vida.

**Celo.**_s.m._**1\. **Impulso que mueve a alguien a hacer bien las cosas. **2\. **Exacerbación del apetito sexual en los animales. **3\. **Sospecha o temor de que la persona a la que uno ama quiera o prefiere a otro. **4\. **Envidia de alguien, en especial de un niño, hacia otro mejor atendido.

Según la conocida psicología los celos son sospechas de la persona hacia su pareja por temor a dejarla por otra. Aquellas personas celosas y posesivas poseen una baja autoestima y una imaginación tan grande como la muralla china, además de una agresividad poco controlable. Que si bien los celos van de la mano con el amor, cuando es en exceso puede causar dolor y se convierten en enfermizos. Tanta teoría para una persona. En este caso, Jade.

Al principio a Tori le resultaba lindo los celos de Jade. Sí, estaba enterada que la chica pálida era muy posesiva incapaz de controlar los famosos celos, pero con Beck cuando en su tiempo fueron novios y por los mismos rompieron tantas veces que faltaban los dedos de las manos para contarlas. Lo que no sabía era que cuando ellas, para sorpresa de todos, empezaron a salir Jade tendría la misma o más cantidad de atención en los movimientos que la latina realizaba como vigilar con quién y qué tiempo conversaban. No olvidándose de esas miradas que lanzaba cada que la veía con alguien desconocida(o) sumándole el interrogatorio acerca de la misma.

Pensó por un momento que su novia no tenía la suficiente confianza la cual era esencial en una relación. Sin embargo meditando bien, su ex-novio jamás le fue infiel y su hipótesis se iba al diablo de inmediato. Se resignó sin encontrar la solución al pequeño problema que atravesaba al inicio.

**Desconfianza. **_v. intr. _**1\. **No confiar, dudar de alguien o algo.** •**En cuanto al acento, se conjuga con ansiar: desconfío. **FAM. **Desconfiado.

—Jade... ¿Confías en mí? — preguntó Tori meses atrás estando al lado de su novia observando una película en su casa.

A la gótica la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero luego relajo sus facciones en su rostro y sonrió.

—Por supuesto, Vega— y continuó con la vista en el televisor.

—Si confías como dices ¿Por qué eres tan...tú sabes...celosa?

Sintió la tensión en el ambiente y lanzó un largo suspiro. Jade se hallaba con el ceño fruncido sin hablar siquiera. Parecía molesta pero lo disimulaba sin mirarla.

—Yo sí confío en ti, Tori.

Eso era muy falso. Al menos Tori lo pensaba de aquella forma.

Iba a interrumpir con un comentario contrariando al de Jade más la segunda siguió hablando.

—En quien no confío es en los perdedores que quieren ligar contigo.

Esa oración le parecía conocida. Estaba segura que la leyó en un libro que había encontrado en la habitación de Trina. Era el tipo de frase que diría la persona celosa "Yo confío en ti, pero no pondré las manos al fuego por los que te rodean." También recordó que al leer ello lo relaciono de inmediato con Jade. Hasta apostaba que la subrayó.

—Sabes que jamás les seguiría el juego.

Las voces que minutos antes se escuchaban en el televisor se cortaron de golpe. La pálida había apagado el electrodoméstico desenlazando sus manos, se puso de pie y miró directamente a los ojos cafés. Ahora si se había puesto furiosa.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con estas preguntas, Vega?

Confirmado. Hace mucho ya no la llamaba Vega. Excepto cuando discutían o Jade realizaba las escenitas comunes de celos. Dejó de nombrarla de tal apodo cuando parecía que se asechaba una ruptura. Cuando todos pensaron que la pareja feliz no rondaría por los pasillos y la Jade posesiva se alejaría ya. Sin embargo poco después regresaron sin ayuda de terceros y "Vega" se echó al olvido.

Aunque Tori debía admitir que extrañaba que la llame así pues en los labios de Jade sonaba de tal manera que nadie podía copiarlo, inigualable, estaba el hecho de que solo sus maestros le hablaban por su apellido y que la gótica lo haga. Daba a entender que no se tenían la suficiente confianza.

Y ahí se encontraba de nuevo la palabra.

¿Confiar? ¿Qué era confiar? O la pregunta correcta era ¿Qué era confiar para Jade? Tori no era celosa, al menos no tanto. Sabía ocultar sus celos y le gustaba hablar antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Aquello que Jade nunca realizaba. Siempre actuaba por actuar y no pensaba en el resto, en los que la rodeaban, en los que la miraban mal. Su imaginación era grande. La morena se preguntaba todos los días ¿Qué imaginaba Jade para que sea tan posesiva? ¿Qué la dejaría por el primero que se cruzara en su camino? ¿Eso? ¿Tan mala persona creía que era? Claramente Jade, poseía una confianza baja, muy baja, tan baja que se asemejaba a: No te creo. Sinónimo a esa palabra que odiaba tanto 'Desconfianza'

Quizá hasta en la cabeza de Jade se le había pasado ponerle un GPS a Tori o una cámara viendo todo lo que hacía. La segunda si confiaba en la primera, la primera hizo un guion donde la temática eran los celos con respecto a la segunda.

Entonces estaba la pregunta formulada.

¿A dónde iba con el cuestionario?

Le demostró de mil formas a Jade que era y será la única, que serle infiel no se hallaba en su proyecto de vida y que ganar su confianza era una opción viable. Lo malo era que la gótica no captaba la información y después iban con lo mismo.

—No entiendo tus celos, eso es todo —Jade sonrió una vez más, sarcástica.

—Sabes que soy celosa, no veo porqué la sorpresa.

Y con ello le dio fin a su conversación.

Por supuesto, eso era al inicio. Lo que no espero luego fue que Jade arme sus escenas en publicó. No es que antes no las haya hecho, pero de 10 fueron 2 y su novia le hizo creer que habían sido de casualidad, que su furia salió y no pudo evitarla. Esta vez, la gótica pareció crear un plan donde los show fueran 8 de 10. Donde cada uno de los alumnos de HA se encargaran de escuchar y captar que con Tori nadie se mete.

Ahí la ira de la morena subió de tono.

—No la entiendo, Beck, te juro que por más que trato... ¡No la entiendo!

Hablar con tu amigo. El ex-novio de tu novia, no estaba planeado.

Por una parte admiraba mucho a Beck. Dos años no era poco y dos años rodeado de aquellas escenas quería decir que su amigo poseía mucha paciencia. Paciencia que a Tori se le iba agotando. Pero volviendo con Beck ¿Cómo era que él soportaba los des plantes? Si mas no recordaba cada que discutían era a causa de esos celos. Pero el moreno siempre se reflejaba relajado y parecía no fastidiarlo. Era de hecho que la paciencia le sobraba.

**Paciencia. **_s. f. _**1\. **Calma o tranquilidad en la espera. **2\. **Capacidad de aguantar un sufrimiento o algo pesado o molesto. **3\. **Tranquilidad para hacer cosas minuciosas o difíciles. **4\. **Lentitud para hacer las cosas.

—Paciencia, Tori, es la palabra clave.

Fue su única y simple respuesta. Le lanzó una sonrisa que quizá era una de aquellas que te dejaba encantada y tranquilizada para después irse a su siguiente clase. Con la mitad latina no funcionó ya que sus palabras no le servían cuando pensó que le diría otras. Alentadoras, tal vez. Y no unas descifrables.

Su pregunta exacta era:

¿Dónde se metió su paciencia?

Su padre siempre le resaltó que una de sus virtudes era su gran paciencia. Ella no se dejaba vencer con facilidad y era paciente en muchos aspectos. Por ejemplo vivir con Trina era un clara y precisa muestra de paciencia. Sus ataques de creerse la cantante perfecta eran al azar y no sabías cuando lo haría. Debías estar atenta para el momento. Y no gritar como loca al escucharla. Tori la soportaba en su auto, todos los días, quince minutos y solo sonreía por su hermana. Después de todo hacia un esfuerzo. Después de todo era su hermana. Después de todo su paciencia era amplia. Amplia en aquel entonces. Tori era capaz de soportar todo tipo de cosas. Sin mostrarse como tonta, respetándose. En el momento de su primer día al caerle café helado en su cabello lo soportó. Lo soportó porque en ese instante no deseaba problemas, pero tampoco se quedaría luego con los brazos cruzados viendo como esa chica ruda la fastidiaba.

Soportó visualizar a su amiga Cat con el que fue su novio y al que quiso mucho. El contenerse viéndolos besarse pero cometer un error más tarde que trajo como todo acto malo, consecuencias. Soporto un golpe de la pelirroja, golpe que fue tan fuerte que la llevo hasta un hospital. Aún así supo mostrar madurez a su corta edad. Soportó al igual que los ya mencionados que se burlen de un granito notable en su barbilla. Más tarde cobró venganza sabiendo que no era del todo buena. Soportó que alguna vez la chica que es su novia le arruine su "Bailongo" como lo llamó. Soportó el engaño de un chico quien la utilizó por una nota. Soportó a la novia loca de su mejor amigo André. Soportó estar en un auto sin techo bajo la lluvia por dos horas. Soportó estar días sin su preciado pearphone. Soportó las burlas luego de la vergüenza que pasó al ser arrastrada por un perro cantando el himno nacional...soportó, soportó, soportó...

**Soportar. **_v. tr. _**1\. **Tener sobre sí un peso o una carga. **2\. **Aguantar un dolor, dificultad, molestia, etc., con resignación. **FAM. **Soportable.

Pues ni ella misma sabía dónde podía encontrarla. Su paciencia se había refugiado muy bien y ella ansiaba hallarla lo más pronto posible. Lo más rápido que pueda, porque incluso soportar era otra palabra que se estaba perdiendo en su gramática.

Su madre no era posesiva. No recordaba algún hecho parecido al tema. Su padre tampoco se hacía notar con ayuda de los celos, y su hermana a pesar de estar loca, no lo era. Y pues ella, peor lo sería. En conclusión, el confiar plenamente en tu pareja estaba en la sangre de los Vega. Impedirlo sería imposible.

Entonces un_ flash-back _llegó invadiendo su mente.

Tori sí había sentido celos. Esos retorcidos y odiosos celos. Fue cuando Jade y ella tenían casi tres meses. Cuando su relación no se basaba en la desconfianza aún, cuando todo era "color de rosas".

Llegó temprano por culpa de Trina. Buffet gratis le dijeron y eso bastó para que su -no tan cuerda- hermana corriera como un corre caminos. Tuvo que esperar cuarenta minutos hasta ver que los alumnos llegaran y formaran sus grupos. Pues Trina la dejó sola al pisar HA. Descubrió que Cat era puntual y Robbie seguía sus pasos. Pero también descubrió que Jade, su novia, no perdía la oportunidad de llegar con Beck, el exnovio de su novia, y pasaban largos minutos conversando juntos (mientras ella aún estaba en casa, con su hermana, tomando desayuno a la espera de ir a la escuela)

Bendito buffet.

—No te preocupes, Tori, ellos siempre se aíslan y conversan en su mundo— le dijo una inocente y sonriente Cat.

Conversaban, conversaban, se sonreían, se jugaban de manos, de nuevo se sonreían, conversaban, se abrazaban, se sonreían...otra vez

Sintió que toda su sangre circulaba a su rostro. Sus manos formaban unos muy lindos puños y que si no le echaban un poco de agua a su cara, explotaría pues todo el calor se había acumulado allí. Sep., su rostro se calentaba.

¿Eso sentía Jade, siempre? Porque si eso era sentir celos pues por una parte la entendía. Ya que tenía unas ganas de ir hasta ellos y darle un gran puñetazo en la mejilla de Beck sin importarle borrar su belleza, eso era lo de menos. Pero se contuvo. Una fuerte decisión pero se contuvo y continuo su camino junto a Cat, Robbie y ese maldito muñeco pervertido. Así quizá se calmaría un poco.

Pero sus celos, en ese entonces, no se comparaban con los celos enfermizos de Jade. Ella aunque tuvo la oportunidad, no fue, gritó y cuestionó el acercamiento a su novia. Con el dolor, el profundo dolor y las punzadas de la desconfianza, se aguantó. Soportó y respetó al resto. Pues luego conversó con la gótica siendo aclaradas muchas dudas y sobre todo...confió.

**Límite. **_s. m. _**1.** Línea real o imaginaria que señala la separación entre dos cosas. **2\. **Final o grado máximo de algo. **3\. **Punto, grado, momento, etc., que no se puede o no se debe sobrepasar. También _adj. _**|| 4. situación límite **Situación o estado de máximo peligro o gravedad.

Tomar una decisión no era complicado. Ni mucho menos era la cosa más fácil que exista. Se encontraba en la línea media entre lo bueno y lo malo. Si elegías la equivocada, simplemente debías resignarte y afrontar los posteriores hechos. De lo contrario, si elegías la correcta, sonreír era lo único que realizarías además de auto felicitarte. Para Tori una decisión, era cuestión de meditar. Pero cuando aquella decisión trazaba su futuro, necesitaba urgente ayuda. Una ayuda de alguna persona madura, en este caso. Su madre y si no, su padre.

Con características similares a las hermana Vega. Cabello castaño, piel morena y ojos chocolate. Amante de la tecnología. No era la madre perfecta, ninguna lo era, pero siempre estaba a los pies de sus hijas, quienes debían aprender mucho de la vida. Tropezando, sí, más la señora Vega estaría ahí para consolarlas.

Tomó una profunda respiración. Sus pies le pesaban y estaba segura que estos le fallarían si no se movía ya. Así que lo hizo. Avanzó hacia su madre, Holly, dejándose caer al par de la mujer. No la miró pero sintió en ella la atención de su mamá. También pudo visualizar como la mayor dejaba a un lado su móvil y se acomodaba mejor en el sofá. No todos los días tu hija llega y desea conversar contigo. Peor si son adolescentes pues prefieren hablarlo con chicos de su edad que con sus propios progenitores. Quizá el miedo de la riña.

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

Cariño. Perfecto ¿Dónde había oído aquel apelativo? Claro. Jade.

—Cariño no, mamá— por fin pudo observarla a los ojos y su rostro comprensivo y pasivo la mataba ¿Por qué no podía ser como ella? Tan fuerte y completamente segura.

—Bien, bien... volveré a preguntar ¿Pasa algo, Tori?

Sí. Muchas cosas. Demasiadas diría la morena. Tantas que no podría terminar en una noche, necesitaría todo un día para finalizar el relato. Eso era lo malo, que debía contarle desde el comienzo con los mínimos detalles a su madre. Ya que, toda mamá poseía el don de cambiar y exagerar los argumentos. No quería que ella se acelere.

Comenzando por ella misma. Por su inseguridad. Por su "poca paciencia" y por sus indecisiones. Y continuando con Jade. No la Jade que su madre conoció tiempo atrás en una cena familiar. Está era una Jade posesiva y celosa. Una desconocida ante los ojos de sus padres.

— ¿Cuándo una persona llega a su límite, mamá?

Su clase de coro era una de sus favoritas. No era el hecho de llevar consigo una melodiosa voz admirable con la cual sus compañeros, muchos de ellos, querían trabajar, era porque disfrutaba cantando y cada que lo hacía volaba a su mundo. Mundo donde hagas lo que hagas no trae consecuencias y culpas. Donde puedes sentirte libre y relajada. Amaba cantar. Incluso más que a su hermana.

El maestro, Pérez, les había dejado un trabajo en parejas. Que consumía gran parte de su nota. El 60% para ser exactos. Ellos debían crear la letra, música y sonidos. En este caso. Serían sus propios productores. Un gran trabajo que ameritaba tiempo y esfuerzo y sobre todo. Grupal.

Tori, confiada de que, como siempre sucedía, muchos de los alumnos la rodearían espero por un buen compañero. Pero no supo que la espera iba a ser larga y al final ella solo iría a conseguirla

No procesaba la actitud de los demás. No veía porqué está sería la excepción. Solo...no comprendía.

—Hey Matt

El chico alto, con unos resaltantes ojos verdes y cabellos negros le regaló una seca y nerviosa sonrisa. No soltando palabra alguna. Tori esquivo su carácter singular. Y fue a lo suyo.

—Me preguntaba pues... como el maestro dejó en claro que se agrupen en pares...

—No puedo, Torí...yo...lo siento— el muchacho apenado y con el rostro gritando un notable "¿Qué has hecho idiota?" le brindó una sonrisa más a la morena. La última, por simple que era no podía descifrar su actitud. Hace solo semanas el mismo Matt le había dicho que en cualquier proyecto podía contar con su apoyo y le recalcó que él era una buena opción como integrante de algún grupo. Y luego sale con esto.

—Ok, está bien...pensé que podíamos ayudarnos.

El de cabellos negros no perdía el momento de vigilar y girar su cuello a todas direcciones. Se fracturaría algún huesillo si continuaba con aquella acción.

La morena no podía seguir conversando si Matt seguía con ese miedo haciendo creer que Tori era un delincuente y por lo tanto debía estar al acecho de algún suceso. Le molestaba.

—Yo...debo irme, debo resolver algunos asuntos. Nos vemos Tori.

Y se alejó con el mismo nerviosismo.

Se tomó un tiempo para darse cuenta del por qué. Al menos esa era su hipótesis. Una hipótesis que si bien podría ser errónea pero tenía más posibilidades de ser la correcta.

Jade días antes había cruzado la línea. Golpeó a un chico que le coqueteaba, porque en verdad lo hacía, con Tori. Consiguiendo que el pobre despierte en enfermería y con un pavor de volver a cruzarse con la gótica. Toda la escuela ya estaba al tanto del acto y las miradas a la morena eran cada vez menos. Fue cuando Tori se sintió furiosa, molesta, llena de ira.

Solo sus amigos tenían el valor de acercarse y entablar una conversación por más de media hora. Lo que hizo Matt, ya era mucho comparado con lo que los demás hacían. Pues el miedo de que una pálida llegue con un porcentaje mínimo de 0.001 y no les haga daño, era tener demasiada suerte.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta, bebé?—interrogó Holly, turbada en absoluto por el humor repentino de su menor hija.

—Tampoco bebé...es que ¿No puedo acaso preguntar?

— ¡Mamá! ¿Has visto mi secadora de cabello? Porque estoy segura que-

**Imprudencia. **_s. f. _**1\. **Falta de prudencia. **2\. **Cosa imprudente. **|| 3. imprudencia temeraria **La que por representar un peligro para alguien constituye un delito.

Tener un abuelo que te consiente a espaldas de tus padres, para un niño, es lo mejor que podría pasarle. Tener un tío al que puedas contarle alguna pequeña cosa minuciosa, para un púber, era fantástico. Tener un primo cómplice de tus actos de "vandalismo", para un adolescente, es poseer a un amigo más. Pero tener un hermano confidente, presente en cada instante de tu vida y visualizar por las piedras que tienes que esquivar, para cada persona habitante de la Tierra, es una conciencia visible que carece de miedo al decirte si estas o no haciendo bien tus cosas.

Sin embargo, un hermano sin joderte la vida no es un verdadero hermano. Eso Tori Vega, lo podía confirmar las veces que se lo pidan. No era que ansiaba desaparecer a su hermana con solo pedir un deseo. No era que quisiera colocarle un cierre en la boca para callar la de una buena vez. No era que deseaba arrancarle las cuerdas vocales impidiendo que 'cante' una vez más. Era que moría por regalarle a su hermana un gramo de prudencia, esa que le hacía falta urgente.

¿Quién no se fastidiaba cuando en aquel momento donde contabas a alguna persona algo importante llegaba otra he interrumpía? Trina era esa persona que suspendía en cualquier lapso sin interesarse, hablando solo de ella.

—No Cat, mañana no puedo porq-

— ¡Tori! ¡Tori!

Música para los oídos de la Vega menor. Llegaba el ogro.

— ¿Me puedes explicar lo que están diciendo los demás?

La morena la observo molesta. Estaba conversando con Cat, amenamente y en la parte más interesante del relato. Y a su hermana eso le valió nada. Se notaba que pertenecían a la misma familia.

—Trina...estoy con compañía, así que puedes ir moviendo tus pies con rumbo a las escaleras directo a tu cuarto—respondió suspirando pesado.

—Duuuh...no me importa, solo quiero que respondas algo.

Sí, eso tenía que aguantar todos los días.

—Adiós Trina.

— ¡Solo responde!

— ¡No!

—No me iré de aquí si no me respondes.

—Entonces con gusto veré como te salen raíces.

— ¡Tori!

— ¡Trina!

—Cat está aquí— dijo la pelirroja levantado su mano. Consiguiendo la mirada extraña de las Vega.

—Y Cat se puede ir yendo porque Tori debe contarme algo muy importante.

Decía Trina mientras empujaba a la pequeña hacia la salida. Enserio que la morena no soportaba a su hermana en momentos como estos.

— ¡Ya te dije que no te diré nada!

— ¡Estas saliendo con Jade!

* * *

Vine a darme un paseo por aquí :3 y entonces merece continuación?

Nos vemos y Saludos! xo


	2. Chapter 2

**VicTORIous y sus personajes no me pertenecen c:**

* * *

**CELOS**

**Silencio. **_s. m. _**1\. **Hecho de no estar hablando las personas. **2\. **Falta total o parcial de ruidos. **3\. **Efecto de no manifestar palabra, ya sea hablando o por escrito. **4\. **Reserva, secreto.

Cuando la mitad latina mentía, no simplemente se delataba por ser pésima en aquel acto. Lo que de verdad lo hacia era aquel silencio largo e incómodo antes de mentir. Con ello estaba más que justificado. Tori podía ser muy útil en muchas cosas, excepto en calumniar.

Si bien el silencio era confortable en ocasiones varias y podía también ser una demostración de respeto, en aquella incomoda situación no encajaba. El silencio de Tori no afirmaba ni negaba algo, pero para ciertas personas que la conocían y estaban al tanto de su mala forma de mentir significa solo una cosa: Apunto de lanzar algo no cierto.

— ¿Qué?... yo, eso...eso ¡No es cierto!

Y si quedaba alguna duda del teatro mal ejemplificado, Trina lo afirmaba con las extremidades inferiores de su pequeña hermana. Tori poseía ese tic de golpear su pie derecho cuantas veces pueda al suelo estando al ojo nerviosa de lo ya dicho.

—Claaaaro... y yo canto horrible.

— ¿Puedo opinar?—comentó una pequeña pelirroja impulsada por la opinión quizá sarcástica de Trina.

Las miradas dudosas de las hermanas fue la respuesta recibida. Cat se mantuvo en silencio después. Un silencio de entendimiento, no ese tipo de silencio molesto. No ese silencio en donde muchas personas realizaban sus conclusiones tal vez apresuradas. No el silencio cuando no tenías la remota idea de lo que dirías a continuación. Solo un silencio de comprensión, sorprendente, proviniendo de la pelirroja.

—Soy tu hermana, Tori, tengo el derecho a saber.

Suspiró.

Esa no era la manera en la que su hermana se debió haber enterado. No deseaba que fuera producto de los rumores escurridizos hechos por alumnos que parecían no tener algo que hacer por sus vidas. Aquellas que subsistían gracias a los problemas personales de los demás y no le afectaba si les realizaban daño. Por ello Tori detestaba oír los chismes que caminaban por la escuela.

Ella y Jade habían planeado decirle a todo mundo sobre su relación una semana después. Cuando las habladurías cesen y las personas se cansen de la noticia ya pasada. Planificaron cada oración y palabra que dirían sin perder la cordura por semejante revelación. Sobre todo por sus padres pues estaban más que seguras que no se lo tomarían como algo maravilloso. La homosexualidad era tema delicado.

Trina lanzó al tacho su plan.

Cat se dejaba ver confusa y meditaba sobre la información recibida.

Su madre se hallaba en la cocina con un plato roto. Tal y cual una película predecible.

—No es cierto...mamá, Trina.

A esas alturas su piel morena y bronceada se convirtió al color de un copo de nieve que bajaba con lentitud hasta la superficie. Y sus manos heladas como si habrían estado por un buen momento en agua fría.

Negar la verdad era una decisión que traía consecuencias con ella. No era el suceso de que luego se sabría todo con lujo de detalles. Y tampoco mentirles a las personas presentes. Lo que la tenía con esas ansias y deseos de desaparecer de la escena era tener que aceptar una relación. Una relación con una mujer siendo ella mujer.

Cuando tenía seis años y su hermana siete realizaron una promesa típica de infantes, que dejaba en claro casarse con un príncipe y vivir en un castillo de chocolate al cumplir los dulces dieciséis. Claro, nada pasó y para ello también habían discutido al ser niñas. Al final Tori fue esclava de Trina pero eso ya era cuento aparte. Lo que resaltaba sin brillo en la vieja hoja de papel color amarilla era la palabra príncipe. Príncipe. Género masculino. No una princesa o algo parecido.

¿Pero ella qué se iba a imaginar? Hasta donde sabía era completamente heterosexual. Ni en sus más locas alucinaciones se le cruzó gustarle una chica. Quizá apreció la belleza femenina pero era lo que las adolescentes hacían. Pues al final ellas terminaban viendo el gusto por la ropa y si le quedaba bien o no. Más aquello estaba muy lejos de la elección para el otro bando.

Entonces no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo Jade la terminó enamorando. O como tal vez aceptó todo. A decir verdad, la culpable era y es Tori.

—Hermanita, tener un hermana que se le quema el arroz no es mi problema...

A la Vega menor no le pareció chistoso su estúpido comentario.

—Lo que me molesta es que no me lo hayas contado... ¡Yo, que te soporto 17 años!

Paciencia. La tenía en aquel preciso momento. La guardaba como si fuera su tesoro más grande. Nadie se la podía arrebatar y no se imaginaba vivir sin su virtud más singular.

Era la palabra clave como meses luego las pronunció Beck. Era la medicina para su nerviosismo. Gracias a ella le rebeló con la frente en alto el secreto que se rumoreaba por todo HA. A su hermana, Cat y su mamá quien aún no se recuperaba del trance. Su hija preciada, la Vega menor, su bebe se había dejado enredar en los brazos de una chica. De una chica que había dejado en claro más de una oportunidad su antipatía para la morena, su rencor por manchar la camiseta de su exnovio con café, la furia en el trato y un etc. de acontecimientos. Esa era la persona con la que se metió y por más que hablen maravillas luego de Jade, su madre no podía encerrar los hechos bajo tierra como si nada hubiera pasado. Tori no decía palabra alguna pero las quejas eran innumerables y las detenciones por culpa de la gótica indefinidas. Su madre en esos instantes desarrolló un pequeño e insignificante odio a Jade. Claro, después a Tori no se le ocurrió mejor idea que ir y enamorarse de la misma. Sin embargo, también estaba el infortunio de enterarse de la forma más vil que su hija, la más pequeña, era homosexual. Nunca le había puesto peros y la morena creció en un hogar de mente abierta donde la discriminación no era bienvenida y el respeto esencial.

¿Cómo no iba a ser sorpresa tal noticia?

Y sin darse cuenta las únicas palabras dichas por Holly fueron algo parecido "Espero que no sufras...y que no hagas sufrir, eso no te lo inculcamos Tori"

**Sufrir. **_v. tr. _**1\. **Experimentar un daño o perjuicio. También _v. Intr. _**2\. **Tolerar, soportar. **3\. **Experimentar cierta acción, fenómeno, cambio, etc. **FAM. **Sufrible, sufridor.

Existía una duda que ocupaba gran parte de su mente, por no decir el total, los siguientes días de escuchar la-no esperada- frase luego de confirmar la relación con Jade. Duda que no tuvo tiempo de ser especificada pero seguía vagando por el mar de pensamientos de la morena. Su madre la hacía sufrir sin quererlo. Y ella no tomaba medidas para impedirlo.

¿Qué no le habían enseñado? ¿Tener gustos sexuales distintos o ser la culpable de un posible sufrimiento? No sería capaz de cuestionarle ello a Holly. No después de la reacción. Habría pensado que le daría un sin fin de preguntas sobre su pareja y su elección. Que le diría quizá un ¿Qué hice mal? O ¿Por qué? Hasta un explicación, pero nada de eso llegó y el silencio de su progenitora fue peor que un golpe en tu ego. No preguntó, no converso, no tocó el tema y eso la mataba. Su trato seguía siendo igual y su pequeña hija seguía siendo perfecta ante los ojos de ella. Con su padre tuvo la oportunidad de conversar. Con su madre el problema era serio. Tori no deseaba su silencio, su posible "Te entiendo" y su sonrisa cono si nada pasó. Ella necesitaba hablar con Holly, explicarle, abrazarle y terminar con un 'Te amo' el cual sería el sello del tema. Lo necesitaba.

Cada que abarcaba el tema de su novia su madre se escapaba, tomaba el camino fácil y se zambullía en el lago de la familia perfecta. Y eso la seguía matando. Eso la hacía sufrir, era incomparable el dolor a las veces que rompió con algún novio. Era insoportable.

—Trina, estoy a mitad de una conversación con tu hermana. Luego vemos tu secadora ¿Si?

Entre cerró los ojos no gustando de la respuesta y desvío la mirada a su hermana. Decaída y con una cierta preocupación visible en su rostro. Rarísimo ver una escena en donde su madre y Tori se comunicaban.

—Bien— respondió echando al olvido el aparato. Tori le resultaba más importante— entonces... ¿De qué hablan? ¿Iremos a un viaje familiar o algo?

Su madre negó sonriendo.

En parte la Vega mayor poseía cierta razón. La veces que ella y la morena conversaban ya sea solas o con Trina eran las mismas veces que un paseo, viaje o problema familiar acechaba su vida. Pero esas veces su hermanita no tenía ese rostro de perro arrepentido estampado.

—Para nada.

— ¿Me harán una fiesta sorpresa? Ya saben…un mes para mi semana de cumpleaños. Prepárense.

La mitad latina soltó una risita.

—Trina... está en la lavandería, la olvidaste hace días ahí.

Una vieja señal que significaba: Lárgate, no eres bienvenida aquí. Mandada por su madre desde que tenía memoria. No podía darle la contra a ello. Era como si cada vez que le daba esa indirecta un chip en su cerebro le decía: desaparece del lugar y solo obedecía encaminándose a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

Pero esta vez ningún chip le mandó la frase y sus pies se estancaron en el sitio.

—Iré a la cocina —fue su plan para no perder palabra alguna dichas por las dos mujeres en el sofá.

Sin embargo su plan que creyó sería estupendo resultó ser más fracasado que vendedor de borradores dentro de un supermercado. Su madre la observaba con una ceja elevada y cruzó los brazos dándole a entender que los terceros sobraban. La morena suspiró sin evitar ocultar su molestia. Sin duda en aquel instante Trina no era bien recibida y la única solución que dejaría feliz a las dos mujeres en el sofá era perderse. Y así lo hizo, con un puchero en su rostro y un bufido.

En el lapso del recorrido que Trina caminaba hasta las escaleras el cual fue muy largo, Tori visualizó un momento a su mamá. Había olvidado por completo la debilidad de la última al mencionar tal tema. Aunque Holly había dejado en claro que la felicidad de Tori era la suya también, la Vega menor no esquivaba el detalle indispensable. Holly se tensaba al escuchar o decir el nombre Jade. Era como un impulso. Tori lo odiaba.

— ¿Y bien?— la mayor quebró el silencio horroroso— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es...es Jade.

Dicen que cuando te enamoras distorsionas la cruda realidad de tal manera que observar algo imperfecto es extraño. Que vayas donde vayas, realices lo que realices y digas lo que digas estaba bien porque los ojos ajenos resultaban vanos, porque solo acotabas a sonreír evadiendo los comentarios quizá ciertos, quizá no; porque pensabas que todo era bueno, porque creías que mientras los demás te hundían tú crecías a base de bocas sueltas lanzando veneno. Porque por simple que se escuchaba tú estabas enamorada y por más que lo intentaras la vista fallaba.

**Enamorar **_v. tr. _**1\. **Despertar o excitar el amor en otra persona. **2\. **Mostrar a alguien amor que se siente por él y procurar conseguir el suyo. **3\. **Gustar o atraer mucho a alguien una cosa. **|| enamorarse **_v. pml. _**4\. **Sentir atracción y amor por una persona. **5\. **Aficionarse a una cosa, sentir deseo de poseer la. **FAM. **Enamorado.

Enamorarse le fue complicado. No por sus relaciones pasadas mal terminadas o siquiera por aquel carácter difícil de comprender. Lo complicado cayó en el hecho de ser una chica y haberse enamorado de la misma. Que aunque parecía perfecta siempre se había alejado de las personas que pensó "diferentes" sin embargo la perfección no existe y la suerte nunca iba a estar de su lado. Ella se rindió por Jade. Una chica. Una ruda y vil chica. Alguien capaz de destruirte por igual tanto físico como psicológicamente. Pero que guardaba su lado tierno en lo más fondo, tan fondo que llegaba a ser inalcanzable y cuando salía resultaba ser una Jade jamás vista.

Lo curioso era que los síntomas del enamoramiento estaban dando efecto. Mientras el público veía a Jade como alguien peligrosa, ella contra decía diciendo algo sencillo como lo era un: No la conocen. Mientras el resto recalcaba lo despiadado de sus bromas pesadas, Tori mantenía su: No la conocen. Mientras los demás comentaban lo rara que era su adicción al café, el vestirse de negro y las tijeras, la morena defendía aquel: No la conocen. Y ya cansaba porque a pesar de que Tori tal vez si la conocía, su ceguera necesitaba tratamiento y ella no deseaba tratarla. Jade le había pegado su terquedad.

En algún momento tenía que pasar.

La gran cantidad de mujeres espera una declaración cursi e inolvidable. Una escena que te marque. Y más aún si esperas tal declaración de la persona que anhelabas que lo haga.

Para la morena sí que fue inolvidable. Tan inolvidable como una anécdota cuando eras niñas contada miles de veces por tus padres.

—Esa película me da sueño, Vega.

Tener a Jade viendo una película que no sea de terror era un privilegio para cualquier habitante en la Tierra. Además de merecer una foto recordando el momento. Pues la gótica dejó en claro más de una vez que visualizar largometrajes de cualquier otro género no se hallaba en sus designios futuros.

—No la cambiaré.

—No iba a decir eso— Tori la observó por unos segundos— Bien, iba a decir ello. Pero es que prefiero oír a tu loca hermana 'cantando' que aquella película horrorosa.

—Mentirosa, es de comedia y está muy buena.

Escuchó un gruñido y el cuerpo de Jade fue rumbo a la cocina en busca de una taza de café.

La gótica no procesaba el instante en que aceptó ver aquel filme. Creyó tal vez que se encontraba drogada en esos minutos pero recordó que no consumía drogas y luego la idea de que había tomado antes se le cruzó, con rapidez borró la suposición ya que hace mucho no lo hacía. Era de hecho que de una u otra forma complacer a Tori se le hizo costumbre.

—No hay café, Jade.

—¿Quién cuerdo no compra café?

—Mi mamá— Jade se mantuvo en silencio, la morena sonrió.

Sin embargo el silencio se prolongó y causaba una sensación incomoda en la Vega menor. Jade era de aquellas personas que hablaba "hasta por los codos" y con perpetuidad tenía la palabra precisa para cualquier comentario. Parecía poseer el tema adecuado para entablar conversación y eso le fascinaba a Tori porque le era demasiado difícil aburrirse de Jade y siempre estaba dispuesta cuando se trataba de hablar con ella. Se había convertido en un tipo de hobbie, uno de sus favoritos.

— ¿Jade? ¿Estás ahí?

No obtuvo respuesta.

— ¿Jade?

Giró buscando los ojos azulinos de la gótica. Se perdió en su mundo por lo visto.

— ¿Cómo lo haces, maldita?

— ¿Qué? Yo no he hecho nada simplemente te estuve llamando por-

—No hablo de eso, hablo de ¿Cómo es que me convences con facilidad? Es como si fuera tu mascota y obedeciera al instante. Dios me siento humillada.

Una palabra: confundida.

—Jade creo que no encontrar tu café te afecta, mejor sigamos viendo la película, sientate con-

—Cállate Tori— Jade volvió de la cocina y tomó lugar frente a la que antes era su pesadilla, la observo unos segundos y luego realizó lo dicho por Tori— Me gustas, no digas nada, lo único que te diré es que no quiero verte cerca de aquellos tipos que tratan de ligar contigo.

Sin duda, una declaración inolvidable. Sorprenderse de semejante singular declaración se hallaba de más cuando se hablaba de Jade.

Su madre apretó la mandíbula al captar el nombre. Pero trato de no correr del tema y su firmeza regresó, aquella firmeza que su hija tanto admiraba. Por un instante en su vida se alejó de la cobardía, no era por ella, ni por Jade o siquiera por la relación que mantenía con la última sino por Tori pues su bebé ( como le decía) esperaba en ella una conversación estable sin esquivarla además de un consejo de la experiencia. Su amor de madre venció a su orgullo.

— ¿Le sucedió algo?

Negó respirando por la nariz y con una velocidad increíble se lanzó a los brazos confortables de su madre. Porque al lado de la mujer que le dio la vida se sentía segura, incapaz de fallar, se convertía de nuevo en una niña. En una niña que tropezó y cayó al suelo llorando por el posible raspón y lo único que realizaba era llorar y tomar lugar al lado de su mamá. Porque necesitaba más que un abrazo de ella. Porque su madre era el escondite perfecto. Porque no encontraba otra solución y recurrir a ella fue la más cercana.

Cuando pudo recuperar el habla y las fuerzas para seguir continúo temiendo lo que diría su progenitora.

—Ella y yo nos tomamos un tiempo.

Y duró poco. Volvió a quebrarse. Pero sabía que su mamá continuaría brindándole aquellos cálidos brazos y esas dulces palabras.

—El lunes le pasaré el auto por el rostro a tu noviecita esa ¡He dicho!

Y pues Trina necesitaba un psicólogo lo antes posible.

* * *

Holaa! Alguien esta ahí? Nadie? Ok -.-

Enserio les agradezco muchísimo por su critica, no saben lo feliz que me puse al saber que mi idea les gustó y bueeeno primero daré gracias a aquellas personas que hicieron clic en los botoncitos de abajo que dicen favorite y follow: **_Bants, GleekNayanna, MookieRoo, NewArt31, iRoss14, jhey vi, nunzio Guerrero, Destino León, LittleRock17, mpachy. _**Gracias!

Y para terminar mi paseito por acá. Reviews!

**MookieRoo: **Tuuu! eres una exagerada de lo peor -.- debo admitir que amo cada una de tus historias, enserio que escribes fantástico. Cualquier día de estos te caere con un comentario hermoso mio xD Te leo! y Saludos c:

**I Almost**** do:** jajajaja -.- cómo supiste que era cruel? ok no, puede que sea un poquito pero a qué no es divertido quedarse con la intriga? . Saludos!

**mica****: **Jelou e.e gracias por comentar, espero que este capitulo complazca tu intriga xd Nos leemos.

**iRoss14**: Aca está! Tenkiu por tomarte la molestia de dejar un reviu. Saludos C:

**Guest:** Resucité con un nuevo _chapter _en fin Abrazos!

Yo ya cumplí con mi misión. Nos leemos, cualquier cosilla o duda avisenme con confianza por PM o review, con gusto los leere.

Ahora sí me voy a estudiar xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen c:**

**CELOS**

**Tiempo. **_s. m. _**1\. **Duración de las cosas sujetas a cambio de los seres cuya existencia no es infinita. **2\. **Período cuya duración se especifica; si no se determina, se entiende que es largo. **3\. **Período del que se dispone para algo. **4\. **Momento oportuno para alguna cosa, vive una determinada persona o está caracterizada por ciertas condiciones. **5\. **Época durante la cual ocurre alguna cosa, vive una determinada persona o está caracterizada por condiciones.

Ciertas veces se piensa que una relación por más feliz que sea durara toda la vida, por la eternidad, para siempre como se escucha comúnmente. Porque una relación comienza bien, porque llega un instante donde todo se basa en la perfección, porque vives en tu mundo de arcoíris y pajarillos cantando, porque piensas que todo será felicidad y jamás se halla en tu léxico la palabra tiempo. Comenzar algo bien no te da la certeza que finalizara o seguirá de igual forma. Comenzar algo bien solo es el empuje para no desviarte. Como cuando estas en el rango de las más altas calificaciones en la escuela y confiarte conlleva a la ruina. Eso es lo que sucede. Te confías, te dejas llevar, no mides. Te envuelves en una burbuja negra llena de virtudes donde los defectos no existen. Te conviertes en un idiota. Porque al errar una vez sientes que todo a tu alrededor se destruye. Y eso sucede en las relaciones.

¿Por qué a ellos no y a mi si?

Manejar tu vida no es fácil. No cuando unas rocas se cruzan en tu camino y tú te estancas en vez de realizar el esfuerzo de sacarlas a pesar del peso. Porque un obstáculo nunca será fácil, porque para poder ganar se debe sacrificar. No te lo darán todo en bandeja como niño bueno. Tienes y debes tomar riesgos. Saber elegir. Ser fuerte. Rendirte es algo que no puede encontrarse en tu diccionario personal. Dicen que rendirse es para débiles y eso no puede ser más cierto.

—Jade...deberíamos darnos un tiempo.

¿Cuantas veces el silencio le dolería? Quizá se hizo una rutina. Pues ya lo comenzaba a odiar.

—Tori...

—Por favor...un tiempo... solo un tiempo.

Un sermón fue lo que la Vega mayor recibió por metiche. Al menos Tori le agradeció en silencio el lograr sacarle una sonrisa. Sus ánimos estaban pésimos desde entonces.

Después de concurrir con las palabras adecuadas y echar a Trina de la sala. Holly, su madre, no hizo más que observar al vacío. La solución no estaría en aquella esquina donde la mayor quedo mirando perdida. La solución no estaría en ningún punto donde le eches la mirada ni en alguna persona próxima a ti. La solución era tuya, la descubrías en ti, en tu interior, en algún lugar dentro de ti. Eso lo tenía claro la madre. Pero dejar que su hija la observe significaba un fin en aquella conversación que con escasez conseguían. No podía porque el llanto de Tori la quebraba, porque su sufrimiento la mataba y su dolor ponía en marcha un plan para asesinar a Jade. Porque ser vista de tal forma, alegre y con una sonrisa no era entendible en Tori. Porque su hija no debía enterarse que tal noticia demostraba un peso menos encima. Porque si bien no pasó a la novia de su hija, aquella era la oportunidad de enterarse de todo lo sucedido en su vida amorosa que jamás quiso escuchar.

—Es una etapa Tori. Todas las relaciones pasan por ellas— pausó—Está no es más que una etapa— volvió a recalcar.

**Etapa. **_s. f._** 1.** Camino recorrido entre dos paradas. **2\. **Distancia que se corre de una sola vez en una prueba ciclista o automovilística.** 3\. **Fase en el desarrollo de una acción o proceso.

Sin embargo lo que su madre no conocía eran las etapas múltiples por las que la pareja había llevado. Durante el año y medio cada fase era visible y entendible por el círculo de amigos. Comenzando desde la amistad hasta hacerse novias. Desde el café hasta los celos. Desde la furia por las bromas pesadas hasta el enojo por la posesión que Jade tomaba. Desde el no ser amigas hasta el que la chica gótica se convirtió en su madre controlando cada movimiento que hacía.

No, esa no era una etapa. Aquella no podía llamarse etapa. El nombre que recibió por la morena era "Un impulso para ser feliz"

Ella era feliz. Feliz con Jade. Feliz con su relación. Feliz con la aceptación. Exacto, era. Pasado. Antes. Retroceso. Mirar atrás. Cuánto ansiaba Tori por haber puesto pausa en el momento que la felicidad giraba en su vida. Donde la misma le sacaba la lengua al infortunio. Donde desconocía por completo la palabra llanto. El llanto era uno de esos desconocidos que tocan tu puerta para un pan. Las lágrimas eran mendigas buscando refugio bajo la tempestad. Por supuesto, luego hallaron en Tori un hogar y no tuvieron mejor idea que llamar a su amigo el llanto. Trágico día aquel.

Esa "etapa" como su madre la llamó no era más que una puerta de entrada para el paraíso. Porque todo lo que llega a su pico más alto en un momento tiende a bajar, decaer, derrumbarse. Porque para mantener algo estable es necesario ayuda. Cómo podía ella resistir la tensión cuando ya caminaba sola y Jade se había tomado unas vacaciones. El carga montón la embriagaba y Tori se encontraba cansada de la ausencia de su novia. El olor a fin se acercaba.

—Voy a ir a San Diego por esta semana, Jade.

Su celular la embobaba y la ira de Tori incrementaba por segundos. Una conversación se basaba en mirar directo a los ojos de la emisora a la receptora. En mantener la atención y nadar en el tema. En el caso de Jade, ella nadaba en su celular pareciendo que lo dicho por Tori no era algo importante y le valía nada. Eso a cualquiera le enfurecía.

— ¡Jade!

— ¿Qué?

¿En qué momento el diablo se había tragado todo? ¿En qué momento untó sus manos de mantequilla? ¿En qué circunstancia decía hallarse? Necesitaba respuesta. No hipótesis que no afirmaban nada. Quería escuchar quizá una frase de aliento de su conciencia sin embargo la misma le había dado la espalda ya hace mucho.

Dicen que un juego es de dos. De uno es aburrido. De a uno no sirve. Tori jugaba sola. Ella estaba aburrida.

—Nada, Jade... no es nada.

**Aburrir. **_v. tr._ **1\. **Producir cansancio a una persona o cosa a alguien por no tener interés para él. También _v. prnl. _**2\. **Molestar a una persona o cosa a alguien por su insistencia.

Tori tenía un castillo. Un castillo rosa donde habitaba una familia. Aquella familia tenía una mascota cuyo nombre fue Snoopy además de un auto Ferrari. El terreno tenía una piscina. Una piscina donde las pequeñas personitas hacían de las suyas y jugaban sin parar. La piscina tenía un pato. El pato era muy querido por la familia y aún más por el hijo menor nombrado Joseph. El menor carecía de hermanos sin embargo poseía unos tíos grandiosos quienes lo consentían en cualquier circunstancia y le daban regalos a montones. Sus padres eran tema aparte. Ellos eran el molde de padre que cualquiera quería llegar a ser. Eran la perfección en persona. Era a veces lo que Tori soñaba al ser aún una pequeña.

Su rutina en la edad prematura era ello. Ser la creadora del guion del juego donde nada está mal. Donde ni Trina, ni David, ni Holly se encontraban en los invitados y la morena no disponía de tiempo para invitarlos. Era su juego, su niñez, su guion. No permitía que alguien llegue y destruya todo lo que construyó la vez que le compraron el castillo. Pues la sonrisa al armar el juguete era la mejor emoción disfrutada por sus padres al verla. Tori se divertía en la época... más tarde su mirada se fijó en los aparatos modernos, en los amigos, moda, ropa. Ella no estaba dispuesta a "perder" su tiempo jugando con muñecas. La latina se había aburrido de la rutina.

A Tori jamás le gustó comparar, pero la similitud de la situación era increíble y le era inevitable dejar de hacerlo. Jade era su castillo rosa con aquellos accesorios encantadores, que una vez fue su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no la compartía con alguien. Jade fue su rutina incapaz de cansar.

**Amor**._ s. m_. **1\. **Afecto intenso que se tiene hacia una persona, animal o cosa. **2**. Sentimiento intenso de atracción emocional y sexual que se tiene hacia una persona con la que se desea compartir una vida en común. **3\. **Afición apasionada que se tiene hacia una cosa. **4**. Persona, animal o cosa que es objeto del cariño de alguien. **5**. Cuidado, atención y gusto que se pone al hacer una cosa— s. m. pl.** 6\. amores** Relaciones sentimentales y sexuales mantenidas durante un tiempo.

¿Cuánto puede durar el amor? ¿Meses, días, años, segundos…? ¿Cuándo te das cuenta que ya no está? Que ya no existe y que por más que los busques entre las pajas no está, porque solo desapareció y solo tal vez regresará ¿Cómo amas? ¿Cómo sabes que amas? ¿Mariposas en el estómago, un zoológico? Las mariposas en el estómago nunca existen, pues no es más que la misma adrenalina de ver a la persona con la capacidad, según nosotros, de hacernos volar. Jade, Tori y muchos habitantes en la tierra lo sintieron. En su comienzo, claro, en la primera fase. En la primera fase entrando al enamoramiento proseguido por el amor. El amor que si bien puede lograr alegría también puede dañarte, doler, herir…

—… como dijo una vez Shakespeare "Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado"

Amar es para valientes, fuertes, aguerridos, atrevidos... Amar puede ser fácil cuando eres consciente de que serás correspondido, cuando eres capaz de dar todo sin esperar algo, cuando te sientes apto de asumir responsabilidades. Amar es fácil cuando sabes que de una u otra forma el dolor estará presente en alguna oportunidad de la vida. Amar es fácil para los que lo dicen sin temor. Amar es fácil si el miedo no juega con tus pensamientos. Amar... amar no es poseer al otro o celar intensamente, amar es una palabra como cualquiera con un significado justo pero que a diferencia de otras podemos sentirla, vivirla y hasta respirarla.

—Jade... con respecto a lo que-

—Es verdad...no me importa si tú no sientas lo mismo, esperare. Pero no te demores tanto Vega, me puedo cansar rápido.

**Verdad. **_aj. _**1\. **Cualidad de una expresión o concepto que se ajusta a algo que existe en realidad o lo representa tal como es. **2\. **Correspondencia o conformidad entre lo que se dice y lo que se siente o piensa. **3\. **Realidad, existencia real de algo. **4\. **Juicio, afirmación, principio, etc., que no se puede negro o rechazar racionalmente o es aceptado como válido por todos en general.

Risueña, híper activa, alegre, sonriente. Eso era Cat. Eso siempre fue Cat. Y Tori siempre admiro a la pequeña pelirroja. No todos los días descubrías a una persona que al veneno del resto lo tomaba con una sonrisa, que a las dificultades le regalaba una carcajada y que a la mentira la atacaba con nada más que la verdad. No todos los días encontrabas a alguien nombrada Catherine cuyo apodo era Cat, como gato en inglés, con cabello rojizo y de un tamaño encantador. No todos los días te cruzabas con la persona que meses después se convertiría en una hermana. La hermana que lograba abrir te los ojos. Quien mentía tan pésimo como tú pero que poseía esa pizca de infantil que a muchos le hacía falta. No todos los días esa misma Cat nos deslumbraba con su lado adulto que a la mayoría la hechizaba. Sí, esa era Cat.

— ¡Cat!

—Hola Tori... Adiós Tori.

Su pequeña amiga no podía llamarse en su totalidad como una persona normal, eso lo tenía claro. Más para ser casi "anormal" era ilógico que por una semana completa la haya estado evitando. No había realizado algo que la moleste y de un día para otro el trato de Cat a la morena cambió. Y eso de cierta forma le enfureció. Porque ya era suficiente con la lejanía de su novia para ahora sobrellevar la de Cat. No podía quedarse sin su sostén cuando más la necesitaba.

Había pensado que quizá Jade influenció un poco en la pelirroja pero hace solo una par de semanas no las había visto comunicarse. Raro.

No soportaba que Cat se le escape al querer conversar por unos míseros minutos. No le entraba en la cabeza el porqué de su comportamiento. El por qué a Robbie, Beck, André hasta Sinjin los trate igual. Alegre y regalando una sonrisa. Y a ella, como una desconocida. Como un fantasma. Como si ya se olvidó de su amistad.

—Tori...

Estaba arrepentida. Se le notaba, la morena la conocía demasiado bien. Cuando llegaba tímida y el cabello en sus labios solo podía significar algo. Le iba a confesar algún problema y por experiencia sabía que sería grave.

—Siento haberte estado esquivando toda la semana.

Suspiró.

—Fueron dos semanas y media.

— ¡Dios mío! Perdí la cuenta desde que no hallaba a Willy, mi osito. No sabes lo difícil...

Definitivamente había extrañado mucho a Cat. Aun con sus historias locas y fuera de honda la había extrañado. Porque de algún modo era la única persona que lograba sacarle una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de aquellas que se acompañan con una carcajada proseguida de un dolor de abdomen por las risas incapaces de controlar. Cat era una buena amiga. También se lo dijo en su tiempo su madre.

—Cat. Está bien. Ahora necesito que me digas, y por favor no te me escapes, el porqué de tu comportamiento.

En su lista negra agregó el silencio. Lo odiaba.

— ¡No puedo!— la pelirroja ya se estaba yendo sin rumbo. Tori había confirmado que era algo muy grave y no sabía pero tenía temor de oírlo.

A veces suele ser difícil olvidar cuando todo a tu alrededor te traslada al mismo recuerdo, al mismo punto, a la misma persona... la morena se topaba como única solución quemar cada cosa que la hacía tropezar con Jade. Idea borrada con rapidez pues eso significaba quemar por completo su casa.

Conversar con su madre no fue de sus mejores recursos aunque pensó lo contrario. Holly no supo disimular la sonrisa enorme al escuchar el rompimiento de la relación. Su felicidad rompía las barreras de la felicidad y su alegría era similar a la de Cat cuando comía un dulce. Quizá no había sido su intención pero sin quererlo aquello no ayudó en el dolor de Tori. Y después la Vega menor se resignó a encerrarse en su habitación embriagada por la verdad.

A veces es mejor escuchar una mentira a que la verdad. La verdad duele. La mentira te deja en duda. La verdad "jode" tu vida. La mentira te obliga a vivir en hipótesis. La verdad... la verdad así suene bonita, produce en muchos casos el tener que soportar una mentira.

—Hermanita

Existen momentos en lo que solo quieres estar sola. Sufrir sola. Llorar sola. Avanzar sola. Levantarte sola, sola, sola... existen momentos en que alguien lo impide, no por entrometida o por fastidiar. Es por lo que sabe que harás. Es por lo mismo, no quiere verte sola, no quiere saber que cuando pudo no lo hizo. Tal vez no desea sentirse culpable luego o la posibilidad del amor profundo que te tiene aborda la posibilidad. Existen momentos que cuando piensas quieres hallarte sola una persona cruza la puerta y te abraza diciendo todo estará bien, que nada debe tenerte así, que eres fuerte y nadie merece tu sufrimiento. Existen momentos en que la escena más hermosa se descubre entre los miembros de la familia.

—Cat me dijo toda la verdad, Trina...absolutamente toda la verdad.

—Tori te juro que fue de casualidad... yo no sabía que estaba en la tina y p-

— ¿De qué diablos estado hablando?

— ¿De tu hámster?

A Tori siempre le cruzaba por la mente que su hermana era adoptada. Su egocentrismo no ayudaba y las tonterías que lanzaba tampoco. Aun con aquellos defectos la amaba. No por ser su hermana y aquel era su deber sino porque siendo su pariente se había convertido en una confidente perfecta. Todos los días se interrogaba: ¿Qué haría sin Trina?

— ¿Nieve? Él se perdió hace años.

—Bueeeeno... bien ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Qué quiere decir con bueeeno?

—Nada, recordé que tengo una cita con el papacito de Joshua y es en unas horas—decía la mayor rumbo a la salida. Le lanzó un beso volado a Tori antes de salir y cerró la puerta con fuerza escuchándose el gran suspiro de alivio que soltó.

No podía haber una hermana más cuerda.

— ¡Yo no lo ahogue en una tina, Tori! ¡Te lo juro!

Se oyó el sonido de los tacos bajando las escaleras y Trina parecía estar lo suficiente lejos.

— ¡Trina!

Era un postre. Un simple y pequeño postre el cual hasta el más tonto podía realizar. Un cup cake para ser más precisos. Un delicioso cup cake de chocolate con chispitas de colores. Tori los amaba y los amaba aun más cuando era su padre quien los hacía. Porque él siempre le regalaba el pastelillo más grande bañado con varias chispitas, porque aquel postre estaba hecho con cariño para su familia y porque no hallaba un momento más íntimo de padre-hija que el compartir una golosina. Tori admiraba a su padre. Al ser niña se lo repetía millones de veces acompañando tal revelación con un beso tierno en la mejilla. Ella siempre fue la niña de papá, la luz de los ojos de David, la princesa del Señor Vega. Tori adoraba a su padre. En su infancia siempre la tomaba de la pequeña manita y la llevaba por un helado, de fresa, de cono, repleto de caramelo. Le enseñó a dibujar al cumplir 9 años y le compró su primera mascota. Nieve, nombre que opto por el color, cuyo animal que hasta ahora se había enterado fue asesinado por Trina. Tori idolatraba a su padre. Él la llevaba las veces que pueda a su oficina en el centro policial, en cierta época se le cruzó por la mente seguir el ejemplo de su padre, claro, hasta entrar a HA. David le presentó a todos sus amigos del mismo cargo y eran incontables las escenas donde ella paseaba en el auto de luces rojas y azules. Tori amaba a su padre. Cuando la morena manifestó su homosexualidad el oficial no hizo más que sonreír, abrazarle, decirle algo parecido a un 'Es tu vida, es tu elección' y luego convertirse en su amigo fastidiándola cada que podía con la frase que ya cansaba: Cuando viajes al oeste no te olvides de llamarme. Tori no se imaginaba una vida sin un leve empujón de su padre.

**Engaño. **_s.m. _**1\. **Acción de engañar o engañarse. **2\. **Aquello con que se engaña. **3\. **Circunstancia de estar engañado o equivocado. **4\. **En tauromaquia, muleta o capa del torero.

—Papá.

— ¡Hey pequeña! ¿Qué pasa?

Por Dios. Su sonrisa la mataba.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

* * *

Yeiii! Regresé xd Ok solo yo me alegro. Bueeeno ya pasó como un mes? Al menos estoy aquí c: La razón? los exámenes finales en mi colegio, Dios los odio.

Volviendo con el fic, no saben como les agradezco sus hermosos y sexys reviews ademas de sus follows y favorites. Me encanta leerlos. Y bueno... mereció estar casi un mes perdida o mejor nunca regreso? o.O Esta vez no contestare sus increíbles comentarios pero la próxima prometo hacerlo, estoy un poco corta de tiempo acá son algo de las 10 de la noche y pues no sé yo pero suelo dejar mis tareas para último momento xd sin embargo eso no quita que actualice .

Saludos!

Pili xoxo


End file.
